Asmund Frostmoon
"Nature is constant... Nature will always reclaim what was taken, no matter how much you took from it. It does not care for your power. Because Mother Nature is always more powerful." ''- Asmund to Zilos after the siege History Asmund Frostmoon is a drow male who was not actually raised among the drow, but rather among elven rangers who travel the world defending nature from those who would defile it. When he was an infant, he was abandoned and found by the ranger group who took him in under their wing. He was only found wrapped in blankets tied off with a roughly woven string bearing a small token on it. On the token was sn image engraved into the silver surface. As he became older, he encountered a young roc bird freshly hatched but also abandoned. Feeling sympathy and relating to the young bird, he befriended the creature, the roc taking the name Villieldr, meaning "wildfire". They have been traveling together for a few years before Asmund decided it was time he sought out his origins. He took the token he was found with and took off with Villieldr to begin an adventuring career, relying on Villieldr for her support and watchful eye above. Asmund had arrived in Falador to find human society being as loud and hasted as he had heard. While he has no problems with the people themselves, his problems had come from those invading his personal space, trying to take advantage of him or giving him or Villieldr a hard time. He had made contact with several adventurers, finding both amusement and information along the way. As he searched, he met Baranya, who agreed to teach him how to speak common. In the middle of the month of Arodus, Asmund and several adventurers responded to a call of hostages held by an Orc necromancer. After a bit of fighting against multiple undead enemies, Asmund and the other adventures finally caught up to the necromancer. However, it was only after Galadren, one of the adventurers, that Asmund caught up and found the Orc and Galadren conversing in common, which Asmund could not understand at the time. However, the Orc did speak undercommon, a language Asmund did know, and spared the Orc's life for information on the token Asmund had been seeking information on. The Orc showed Asmund on a map where to look for more information, mentioning the "Unwanted" as he spoke of it. Several days later, Asmund acquired the help of other adventurers and traveled south where the Orc pointed him to. Their first stop was a lone village where they got information on what was awaiting them where they were going. What seemed to be a village leader started ranting about a which who kidnapped children and charred their skin black, tortured their hair white and stretched their ears. Asmund became far more curious and continued with his party to the location. Upon arrival, the group found what looked like a small farmstead with several drow children carrying items around and doing chores. At the house sat a very old and very large woman with a teenage drow behind her. After a bit of talking, the woman finally recognized Asmund after more than a hundred years and brought him inside. It was there she told Asmund he was one of a few rescued from a cave where drow male babies would be left for a week, the survivors being deemed strong enough to used for breeding among the extreme drow community within the caves. He was lost, however, when the drow retaliated against the witch and she was forced to leave him behind. He was found by elven Rangers shortly after who took him in as one of their own. Asmund agreed to help search the cave and brought he party to find any drow children within. They found three inside but were attacked by an observing group of drow warriors whom promptly attacked. The team defeated the drow ambush and took three of the young warriors, who were knocked unconscious during the fight. With infants and teenage drow women rescued, Asmund returned to the farmstead and accepted his origins. He returned knowing his other home and agreed to visit when he could. After returning to Falador, accepting one of the young drow girls from the cave as a follower, he sought the aid of a councilor who suggested he begin gathering those of nature for the defense and interest of Falador. Asmund decided to take up the challenge of assembling such a group, but knew he had more to learn before being capable of creating such a group. Some time after finding his origins, the Siege of Falador began. Stress and desperation growing, Asmund made an attempt to gain support from the Archdruidess but was told to be patient. Not wanting to let Falador suffer more than it already had, Asmund made an effort to contact his family in the nearby woods.After a bit of time attempting to track them, surviving the local wildlife in the process, Asmund finally made contact with the druidess Naira, who agreed to provide aid to Falador in the form of combat-capable rangers and healing druids, though only if Asmund was able to end the suffering of a corrupted animal of the woods that Naira and her team had trouble dealing with. The fight was difficult, but the deed was done and the corrupt life had been ended, Naira providing the agreed-upon support which had helped Falador in it's survival. Asmund made his appreciation known to his 'family' and stayed within Falador to help reconstruction and to scout for undead remnants to deal with. When new positions were being elected, Asmund stood to take Warden when no one else would, being granted the position on the grounds he had made known his desire to help Falador during the siege. He accepted the position and quickly found himself dealing with Baranya and her conflict with Zilos and herself. After dealing with a duel she challenged Scharp to, the duel ending in the shots being thrown and Baranya and Scharp reconciling, Asmund brought Scharp home and soon found himself speaking with Baranya. He made clear how he felt about Baranya and her actions in the week before. After getting a brief discussion in which Asmund was blunt and straightforward, he gave a whistling arrow to her and told her to return it when she returns and to tell him who she decided to be. '... that is all that I can ask of you, Hawall. To show me you are the person you first showed me you were. Show me that you are 'Baranya of the People' rather than just 'Paladin Hawall'." He steps over to a rack holding his Efficient Quiver and his bow, Grair. He reaches into the quiver and retrieve a whistling arrow, twirling it in his fingers as he steps over to Baranya and holding the fletched end to her. "Take this, Hawall. And when you return, show me who you've chosen to become. Consider this to be a test of my own... And a token of the trust that remains within me towards you."''' In the end, he wished her well and told her to feel free to contact him if she needed to. He was left hoping she would choose what was best for her. Shortly after his discussion with his best friend in Falador, he made his way to the Temple of the Shephard to return the unholy symbol to Zilos as a message of his neutrality between the Shephard and the other religions of Falador. While there, he asked Zilos, the leader of the temple, why he allowed the conflict to happen to begin with. After a brief conversation with the man who made Asmund feel uneasy, Asmund took his leave to continue his job as Warden, keeping an eye out for threats to Falador from within. After fifteen months passed, he spoke with Baranya again who finally returned his arrow and gave him the answer that restored some of his faith in his first friend he ever made in Falador. But his troubles with friends resumed when he found Raoflin coming into his prison as an inmate. While Asmund trusted Raoflin and wanted to help his case, Cauis entered, getting Linn involved by association, and attempted to break out Raoflin. Asmund managed to stop it but found himself forgetting a great deal of the issue. He has since implemented more strict policies for visitation. Raoflin's trial ended with charges dropped, though he received a terrifying gift. Asmund and Baranya helped him back home where Asmund finally noticed Raoflin's handiwork in smithing weapons and took some interest in the catfolk's work. After some time had passed, Asmund found himself dealing with an attack on Falador that had leveled the city and left most of it's inhabitants as undead hordes. After fighting off a small portion of them, he made his way south to the Forest of Zha'danell where he finally met with the Archdruidess. In his conversation with her, he was given the task of taking the seed of the Ki'drassil to the newly discovered continent of Iakresh, as the Forest of Zha'danell was slowly being taken by a dark corruption. After the conversation, he was given two Skyguard to accompany him as they were teleported to the new continent. There, Asmund planted the seed not too far from a lake and bunkered down around the seed to help it grow and protect it from intruders and hungry wildlife. Appearance Asmund is a somewhat tall male drow. Like most drow, his skin is of a coal black tone with stark white hair reaching his shoulders and bright red eyes. He seems no more attractive than an average elf or drow. His real particularly distinct features include a small tattoo of three diamond shapes on his right shoulder, though it's hidden under his armor and clothes most of the time. He proudly wears the token he was found with as a pendant after discovering the farmstead in which his rescuer was keeping him safe at until his disappearance. His partner, Villieldr, is a roc. She is a giant bird with dark drown feathers and a beak starting at brown and ending in yellow, her eyes a brilliant yellow around her pupil. Personality Asmund can come off as stoic and distant as he doesn't really say much or make any real attempt to socialize. Whenever he does talk, it's usually to his partner, Villieldr, or to people whom he needs something from. This doesn't make him unfriendly, however. He enjoys the company of people who share his love for nature, or at the very least, who respect nature. While many would be scared of him or weary around him, he does not share any of the social views or traditions of his drow kin, having never been around them. He is quite friendly when people get to know him on a more personal level. But having never socialized outside of those he considers family (the rangers who raised him), he may only engage in social behavior with those he would actually call friends. Friends His friends are few, but they are those he truly trusts. Baranya Hawall - Iomedaean when he met her and the one who taught Asmund how to speak Common. Still a good friend to this day Raoflin - Had helped Asmund on several quests and even had a stint with the man in the Falador Prison when Raoflin was incarcerated for a time. Is considered a close friend. Scharp - A man Asmund had grown to respect, despite not having a lot of extended interaction with the man Peridot - The halfling who grew into being his friend simply by consistent interaction in Falador. Elvanashee - His pupil, she once tried to kill him and the party joining Asmund when finding his origins. Has since grown into his training in being a Ranger. Enemies Asmund has none who would be established enemies. though there are those he views as unfriendly and undesirable Aspirations Asmund once traveled the world in search of his origins. His only lead was the token he was found with in his infancy bearing an engraving of an icon. After finding his origins, he decided he would become a champion of nature, ready to fight in the defense of it against those who would do it harm. Category:Old Lore